


Out of Line

by darling_pet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chains, Collars, Disobeying Orders, F/M, King Loki (Marvel), Master/Pet, Reader-Insert, Smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When you verbally step out of line (albeit in the name of His Highness Loki), the god himself must dole out some kind of punishment. However, that is not necessarily a bad thing…M for future smuts.





	Out of Line

**Author's Note:**

> You better believe there will be a second part to this!

“Your Excellency, I humbly request your assistance,” the villager asks of Loki, the reigning king of Asgard and your master. Loki has opened the doors to the public to listen to their many and inevitably tiresome requests. He really is a compassionate king. A king that’s fair yet firm, strong, powerful, sexy…

You find that you’ve zoned again, and whether it be from the monotonous tone of the villager or the fact that you’re so obviously staring at Loki from your spot at his feet, you aren’t sure. You’ve completely missed the conversation between the King and his subject, but what you do hear shocks you to your core.

“You’re no king,” spits the villager. “You’ll never be the king Odin was, or Thor could be-”

It only takes a split second for you to see red.

“How DARE you,” you growl and make a move towards the man, rattling the chain attached to your collar in the process. “How DARE you speak to your king that way!” The lowly man watches you with wild eyes, then to your master. Your face twitches with anger.

“Shall I sic her on you?” Loki asks, either bored or unbothered. “Or would you prefer to leave the premises unharmed?”

Oh, you would love to tear him to shreds right now.

_Let me at him, Master._

But alas, the guards escort the villager out of the Great Hall, leaving you alone with Loki. You feel a yank from your chain as you stumble towards your master, and let out a cough. You tug at the leather collar slightly, and slowly raise your head to meet his gaze. It’s difficult to tell whether that’s amusement behind the fire in his eyes.

“You were to remain silent,” Loki reprimands you. “You disobeyed my orders.” You swallow.

“Yes, my King. Sorry, my King.”

He reels you in by the chain until you’re mere inches from him. Loki lifts your bowed head with a finger.

“But you also showed great loyalty, which I appreciate.”

Your heart soars - you made him happy! You give Loki a genuine, broad smile at that.

“Know this,” he starts, “you will be rewarded. I reward loyalty. However, you did disregard my orders. And with that in mind, what shall we do about your punishment, Pet?”

It didn’t matter what Loki chose as punishments for when you make mistakes or step out of line - You enjoyed whatever he did to you.

“Whatever you deem fit, my King,” you answer, already feeling your pulse quicken in anticipation.

“Well then,” he says, taking a wide-legged seated position on the throne. Loki pats his lap. “Come. Here.”


End file.
